


So Too Will I

by iseult1124



Series: Satin and Lace [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerd!Jim, Punk!Bones, SO MUCH FLUFF, acceptance letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter that Len has been waiting for has finally arrived. Question is, is it the answer he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Too Will I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Shannon for being an absolute doll and giving this the once over!

Jim was sitting on the couch, one leg curled beneath him, working on homework and waiting impatiently for his husband to get home. There was a rather large packet from Johns Hopkins sitting on their kitchen table addressed to a Mr. Leonard Kirk-McCoy, and Jim was dying to see Len's reaction.

They don't send packets like that if they're politely turning you down after all.

Jim was practically vibrating with his excitement by the time he heard the doorknob turn and the accompanying "Jimmy, I'm home." He'd made sure to leave the mail just casually piled on the table so that Len wouldn't really see the letter right away. Jim's line of sight was trained on the book in his lap, but he wasn't actually reading anything. All of his attention was focused on listening to Len move about the kitchen.

"JIM!"

Jim grinned wide at his husband's shout. _Must be he found it._ Keeping his voice casual, he called back to Len, "Yeah, Bones?"

"You look through the mail at all?"

"No Bones, I just dumped it on the table, grabbed a bite to eat, and settled down to work on a couple assignments. Why, is there something interesting in it?" By the time he'd finished answering, Jim had made it to the kitchen doorway.

Len was looking down at the packet in his hands rather than up at Jim. He couldn't be certain, but he almost thought the brunet's hands were shaking.

"There's a packet here from--" Len looked up at the small noise Jim had made. "You little shit, you knew this was here the whole time and was just playing me."

Jim laughed, and walked into the room. "I've been dying for you to get home Bones."

"This doesn't mean they accepted me Jim."

Jim reached over and pulled the envelope out of Len's hands, tearing it open. "They don't send envelopes like this if they're turning you down. You know this; you've gotten acceptance packets from pretty much all the schools you applied to."

He pulled the letter out of the envelope and skimmed through it before handing it to Len. "Just read it babe."

Len read through the letter, mouthing the words _Dear Mr. Kirk-McCoy, We are pleased to..._ in disbelief, before looking back up at Jim. "I got in," he breathed.

"Yeah, Bonsey, you did. I knew you would."

"I got in to Johns Hopkins. I don't fucking believe it!"

Jim grabbed his husband and pulled him into a bear hug, rubbing his back soothingly when he realized Len was shaking.

"Jimmy," Len's voice was muffled against Jim's shoulder. "Am I completely crazy if I turn them down? I mean, they're one of the best medical schools there is. I'd be stupid not to accept, right?"

Jim's hand continued rubbing random patterns into Len's back. Just as he'd known that Len would most likely get into every school he'd applied to, including Johns Hopkins, he also knew where his husband's heart lay. And it wasn't in Maryland.

"I think that you should go where you _want_ to go, not where you think you _should_ based on the prestige of the school in question."

"So if I went with, say, Ole Miss, you wouldn't think me a fool?" Len still didn't sound convinced.

"I would think you a fool if you _didn't_."

Len pulled back to look in Jim's eyes. "Yeah?"

"As a matter of fact, Bonsey, I have something to show you." Jim kissed the tip of Len's nose and headed back into the living room, grabbing his messenger bag and pulling out a packet of his own. He turned around to walk back out to the kitchen, only to realize that his husband had followed him. Much the same as he'd done with Len's acceptance packet, Jim pulled the letter out of the envelope, setting it on top of the packet as he handed it to the brunet.

Len looked down at the letter, skimming through it before looking back up at Jim, hazel eyes wide and disbelieving. "Jimmy...this says you're accepted to the physics graduate program at Ole Miss."

Jim's smile was fond. "I've known all along that Ole Miss was really where you wanted to go, even though you'd applied to a dozen other schools as well. They've got a good program there, so I figure I'll get my masters while you're toiling away. Maybe even my doctorate and become a professor like Pike."

Jim shrugged as though it was no big deal. It wasn't really; not to him. If Len was happy, he was happy. "Do you think we can handle two doctors in the family?" he asked with a wink.

"You really don't mind going so far south?" Len's voice was full of wonder.

Cupping Len's head in his hands, Jim pulled his husband forward into a kiss. "'Whither tou goest', Bones; 'whither thou goest'".


End file.
